treehousetvfandomcom-20200216-history
Dragon's Spring Cleaning
'''Dragon's Spring Cleaning '''is an episode of Treehouse TV Plot Dragon is eating lunch until Mail Mouse comes over to say hello and says that his house his messy, she tells him to cleanup and do some house cleaning, he thought she meant to wash his house but she meant cleanup inside not outside, she comes back to check on him and says that he never did anything but he explains to her that he did clean the cups, mugs, and bowls like she told him but she meant put things away too and wash dishes and other things but it's too much for him so he asks his friend Beaver to come help him which he's delighted, Beaver tells Dragon to move his stuff around, then they cleanup his bedroom by vacuuming and sweeping so Beaver gets started on vacuuming and Dragon gets started on sweeping but Dragon accidentally hits Beaver with the broom and he gets his nose stuck in the vacuum cleaner so Dragon tries to turn it off but Beaver keeps moving, then they get started on washing the dishes, Beaver washes the dishes and Dragon drys them but Dragon keeps using the spoons to eat with making Beaver rewash them, after that, the whole house his clean and Dragon is excited to tell Mail Mouse the good news of what a great job they did, Beaver gives out an idea to Dragon about celebrating their time with baking a cake which causes them making another mess, they eat while waiting for the cake to bake in the oven then it's done, Alligator and Ostrich come over to Dragon's house to visit and to smell Dragon and Beaver's delicious cake, everyone eats some until Mail Mouse comes over, Dragon tells her the good news about the clean house but she's very surprised and angry that Dragon never even got started which turns out to be bad news because she sees the mugs, bowls, and clutter then she yells it out saying Dragon's house is a mess and everyone gasps looking at her, then she walks in the kitchen and yells seeing another mess which makes her even more mad, Mail Mouse explains to Dragon that he really needs to cleanup and do some spring cleaning, everyone helps Dragon cleanup making Mail Mouse the boss and it makes her happy, she tries a piece of some of Dragon and Beaver's homemade cake and she loves it. Segments * Spring Cleaning * Getting Started * Team Work * Clean as a Whistle Trivia * When Dragon accidentally hits Beaver with the broom and getting his nose stuck in the vacuum cleaner by accident, Dragon doesn't even apologize to Beaver for that. * This is the first episode Mail Mouse gets mad at Dragon but not only him, she gets mad at everyone when they don't listen to her about cleaning up. * This is the first episode where Dragon burps. * Cat does not appear in this episode. * In the first segment, "Spring Cleaning", Dragon is seen eating banana and catsup pudding, which is very gross. He didn't finish it at all. * This episode is featured as a flashback where Dragon accidentally hits Beaver with the broom getting his nose stuck in Dragon's Day Dream. * When Dragon and Beaver bake the cake for celebrating, Dragon adds a chocolate bar to the cake mix which is not really an ingredient, as well as he doesn't mix any disgusting foods in it. * Alligator and Ostrich only appear in the last segment "Clean as a Whistle". * Dragon and Beaver clean the kitchen next after cleaning Dragon's bedroom, Beaver immediately washes the dishes but he doesn't even fill up the sink with water before he starts washing because there seems to already be water in the sink somehow, and he doesn't put soap in either, he's also not seen washing them with a cloth, he somehow washes them in some kind of other way. * It's unknown how the cake smell distracts Alligator and Ostrich from coming over to Dragon's house for some cake, Alligator lives around the corner from Dragon, and Ostrich lives in town up the road, and her grocery store is a little bit faraway from his house, it seems they got good noses picking up sense from something and somewhere. * Dragon and Beaver only bake cake for celebrating, but when Alligator and Ostrich come over to join them including Mail Mouse coming by to check on Dragon, they have tea with their cake, but they weren't seen making tea too, they were only seen baking cake. Goofs * When Beaver takes out the contain of icing, it's green, but when Dragon works with him decorating the cake after it's done baking in the oven, the icing on the cake is white. **However, they could've added food coloring off-screen to the icing making it white. * When Dragon burps, his :o mouth is used instead of his normal :O Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Episodes